When we meet
by ladykagome1230
Summary: Kagome is having trouble at Sakuragi Hanamichi High with a girl she's hated since middle school. What happens when are favorite half breed comes along and sweeps her off her feet. And what happen when finds out that her enemy has a thing for Inuyasha.Read
1. Old Memories

Hi I'm Tina and I love reading and making stories but I haven't written them on the computer until now. Just so no one gets confused I'm starting it off with Kagome in class talking to her friends in her pov. Oh yeah the story is guaranteed to have lots of lemons and limes. 

**disclaimer**: I don't own Inuyasha... yet ( evil grin)

* * *

******Chapter one:Old Memories**

**Kagome's point of view**

Hi I'm Kagome Higurashi I'm a 15-year-old girl in high school who has one enemy Kikyou Sakura. ( I don't know her real last name so sue me) It's not like I don't want to be her friend, it's just when we were in middle school I got the lead in the play Romeo and Juliet and got to kiss Lucis Raheel the hottest boy at our school back then. So after I got to kiss Lucis he asked me on a date and I'm thinking hell yeah me going on a date with the hottest guy in school it like paradise.I'm told him yes and was on my way to my next class. I hadWorld Historyas my class so as are teacher talked about what ever she was saying I thought about Lucis and how are date was going to be like. It was like nothing could go wrong. Well I waswrong after 30mins of hearing that teacher yap onand on about history the rang. So I'm all acting cool walking to mylocker to get my books fornext period whenLucis came walking up to me .

"Hey Kagome I was thinking about are date and thought I reallyhave alot of work I got to do that day so can we try this later".

That brought me down but hey I just couldn't say no. So I ended up with no date.

After heleft I heard someone laugh and it was Kikyou Sakura. Right after hearing her laugh my friend Sango came up to metell me that that son of abitch Kikyou was spreading rumers about me be a slut. Soit allwas clear Lucis didn't go on a date with me because of her fucked up self. As you mayknow I don't take thatkind of shit so I walked up to herhappy ass.

" I hear you been spreading rumers about me ho."

" And so what If you did?"

" I don't like hear shit about me that ain't true slut. "

"**W**ho you calling a slut bitch!"

Thats when a crowd started to form around us.

" It's the bitch but to you it's Miss. Bitch you stank ass ho!" I said with anger in voice.

" At least I'm not a slut that sleeps around." She said smiling

The hole crowd oooww at her little remark. I was about to punck the shit out of her when my friend cooled me down. So instead of using her as a boxing bag I said something.

" Yeah I'd rather be a slut then a prostitute and trust me you wear that title well."

I walked away with my friend Sango right by my side listening to the the laughing the crowd was making. And thats how we be came enemies.

Well I hope you liked it please RR.

Much luv Tina


	2. The New Kid

**Hey this goes out to some who hates Kikyou as much as I do SilverHairedHanyou thank you for reading and writing. This is in Kagome and a little of Inuyasha's point of view**

**Disclaimer: I Don't own Inuyasha but I do own a picture of him does that count.**

**Chapter Two: The new student**

**_Kagome's point of view_**

**Another boring day at Sakuragi Hanamichi High unless you count the fights that Kikyou and I have all the time. One of these days I promise I'm going to beat the living shit out of her for talking to much crap about me.My eyes set on the slut five seats ahead of me.**

**"Kagome!" a voice called out for me.**

**I looked around to find where that voice was coming from and to my dismay it was Miroku or should I say pervert. He's had a crush on my best friend Sango for years but it seems he can't keep his hands of women's asses. That's why Sango won't go out with him. Right now he's running away from Sango. I bet he did something get her pissedoff. I'd love to see him hit the floor but as a friendI must help him. Sigh.**

**" Yo Sango cool down and tell me what he did now". Isaid stopping her in her tracks.**

**" That asshole touch my ass." she said not to please but who would be if they got hit on there ass.**

**I turn around to find Miroku hiding behind me andI laugh at the site of him. I turned back to Sangoand said " he is really sorry he will stop touching your ass right Miroku." He shook his head. " there you have it San..." I stoped talking when I felt to pervert's hand on my ass. I grabbed a book off the desk in front of me and Miroku screaming insults.**

**"You fuckface get your ass over here."**

**" Please lady Kagome forgive memy hand is cursed"**

**"Then let me cut it off and we won't ha..." I was just about to catch up to him but I bumped into a hard chest that felt like a wall of bricks.**

**" Watch where your going you wench" the person said**

**" Oh I'm so sorr... wait did you just call me a wench"**

**" yeah what your deaf"**

**" boy I'll beat the fuck..." I looked up to see a very hot guy. He had silver long hair that went past his shoulders. Deep golden shimmering eyes that you could get lost in and to top it all off at the top of his head were dog ears. I don't know if it was his eyes or ears that caught my attention but one of them did and it stoped me in dead sentence and had me stairing at him like an idiot."What." he said now stairing at me with a If-you-got-an-eye-problem-you-can-tell-me-now look on his face.**

**He got fed up with me stairing at him that he said. " look if you think I'm that hot why don't you take a picture it'll last longer" When he said that that cause me to come back to realty.**

**" You HOT yeah right and I'm Kikyou the slut"**

**He kinda laughed at that then around the room" let me guess that girl over there that looks just like is her" He point right at Kikyou.**

**"yeah... wait did you just say that piece of shit over there looks like me? Ain'tno way that bitch can get as close to look at me.( I'm going to point out her look right now.) I mean come on she ware's so much make-up that she looks like a clown, she ware's shirts that look like a piece of string, and I hope you do realize skirt is WAYYYYY to short."**

**He gave me a really sexy smile that made me think** _**Damn he's fine. wait what am I saying I hardly even know him.**

* * *

_

_**Inuyasha's point of view **_

**Here I am talking to a girl I hardly know and getting her pissed off at the same time_. Man she look cute when she was angey. Wait what the hellam I thinkingthis is my first day at this school and nowI'm tell myself this girl is cute. I might as well as her whatname is since I'm at it._**

**" what's your name" I said my in smoothesvoice.**

**" who like to know." it seemed like she was flirting with him**

**" yours truely that's who"**

**" Names Kagomeand yours is?"**

**" Inuyasha rememeber it. live it and love it" once again my face was placed with a smile.**

**" thats cool" she gave a cute smile.**

**I thought** **to my self. _I'm going to like it here after all ._**

**

* * *

****Well that's it for today my brotheryelling for me to get off the computer bye.**

**Big brother: are forgetting something**

**LadyKagome1230: uh... no and it wouldn't concern you anyway**

**Bigbrother: ok I was trying to help you but whatever**

**LadyKagome1230:I know I'm going to hate asking but what**

**Bigbrother: you forgot to say please review**

**LadyKagome1230: oh yeah that well please review everyone**

**Big brother: ok get off the computer now**


End file.
